


Under Your Spell-A Jinxx/Jayy Von Monroe Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INFO</p><p>This story is a ship of Jinxx (BVB) and Jayy Von Monroe (BOTDF)</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bEDM4bsfWg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell-A Jinxx/Jayy Von Monroe Story

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

INFO  
  
This story is a ship of Jinxx (BVB) and Jayy Von Monroe (BOTDF)

Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-  
  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bEDM4bsfWg>

Main Chars:

About Jayy:

Name: Jayy Von Monroe

Born: Aug 17, 1989

6'1 brown eyes? black hair (often with streaks)

One of the two singers in Blood On The Dance Floor

About Dahvie:

Name: Dahvie Vanity

Born:  Sep 5, 1985

5'7 brown eyes? black hair (often with streaks)

One of the two singers in Blood On The Dance Floor

About Jinxx:  
  
Name: Jeremy Miles Ferguson  
  
Born: Jan 7, 1986  
  
5'10? blue eyes black hair  
  
Rythym guitarist/violinist/cellist/pianist/background vocals in Black Veil Brides.


End file.
